Couples Trip
by crazyatbest
Summary: I was just bored, Read and Review if you don't like then I'll take it down. Mostly about Aria and Ezra
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to try if you don't like it. then just let me know and I'll take it down.

I don't own anything to do with pretty little liars.

APOV.

Ezra and I have been going together for almost two years now, and graduation is just around the corner. We plan on telling my par nets about us on graduation night, and to be honest I'm scared I know that my parents like him as an educator by will they accept him as my boyfriend just the thought of that is driving be nuts. I love him so much and I really don't know what I would do without him.

EPOV.

I've been sitting in my office for over an hour now looking at a box on my desk , I'm going to ask aria to marry me. I just ha vent thought of a place yet I know I'm going to do it after she graduates. Just the thought of Aria graduating makes me smile. I love her so much and I don't know what I would do without her in my life. When the thought of asking Aria to marry me I had contacted Hanna and asked her if she Spencer and Emily could come with me to pick out the ring and after a few nasty jokes of how a student/teacher relationship is HOT she agreed. Now that I've got the ring i just have to ask her father if i can marry his daughter, but the only problem is her parents don't know about us yet. So I'm going behind Aria's back and telling them before graduation night. I know she might be mad but it's what i have to do. Aria is out shopping with the girls right now so I'm about to head over to Bryon's office and ask if i can come over tonight to talk to him and Ella.

APOV.

Spencer,Hanna,Emily and I all went shopping for a new dress for graduation. It's funny how so much had happen over the last two years and it only mad our friendship stronger. I love them to death, their my sisters for life and i couldn't be happier. We all got into NYU so we thought why not share an apartment together. It's great and all but just the thought of leaving the love of my life behind makes me really sad. I guess the girls saw my face because Emily ended up breaking my train of thought.

Aria are you okay, Emily asked

Yeah I'm find just thinking. I just cant believe were graduating and leaving for college soon.

So when are you telling you're parents about you and Ezra Spencer asked.

Graduation night during dinner I told Ezra to come over around 8

We should go on a trip, before we leave for NYU. Hanna said while looking and a great pair of Coach Shoes

What, Spencer Emily and I said in unison

Think about it we all have someone special Spencer has Toby, Emily has Samara and I have Caleb, why not? We have been through so much already with the Whole A shit, it would be nice to get away for awhile.

She has a point Emily said,

Where should we go? I asked

How about Hawaii, Spencer said

HAWAII we said in unison

Wow Hawaii sounds great I can image it now all of us on the beach watching the sunset. it sounds nice. and then i started drifting off thinking about me and Ezra reading together or walking down the beach hand in hand it sounds so perfect.

Aria, Aria, Hanna said while slapping my arm. where were you just now.

thinking of how Fitz would look great in board shorts shirtless. ha ha

Hanna I don't need to think about how great he looks shirtless when i see it all the time I said to Hanna with a big smile on my face.

* * *

><p>Graduation day is finally here and I woke up with a smile on my face thinking i made it all of my hard work is finally paying off. I looked to my bedside table to see that i have four new text messages.<p>

Spencer.

Happy grad day aria don't forget to meet us out front an hour before see you soon.

Emily.

Hey aria excited yet?

Hanna.

Freedom can you believe it.

and I saved to best for last Ezra

Morning beautiful, Fancy meeting me for lunch?

after I replied to everyone I got ready and went downstairs to see my parents sitting at the table talking to each other and when they saw me they stopped, and looked at me with a smile on their face.

Aria my mom said as she stood up from her spot at the table we have something to talk to you about.

What's wrong? I asked getting a little freaked out

Come have a seat honey, my dad said pushing out a chair

Okay what's going on? I asked my voice a little shaky

Nothing much honey is there something you wanted to tell us my mom asked

Um. I don't think so, o shit do they know I thought to myself, I kind of wish that Ezra was here right now. just then the door bell rang and mike went to answer it cause he was just coming down the stairs. when the door opened Ezra was on the other side with a big smile on his face while I sat there still freaked out.

Ezra how are you mom my said as just stood and gave him and hug and my dad shook his hand.

Mr. Fitz what are you doing here I asked.

Aria honey you can call him Ezra my dad said, He's not you re teacher anymore.

I invited Ezra over for coffee my mom said,

So as we all sat down in the living room I kept looking between my mom and dad and Ezra something was up. cause they just had a smile on their face. until my dad finally spoke,

So aria someone came over the other night and told me you had a relationship with a certain someone. and it has been going on for awhile now. my dad said for his spot on the couch.

You told them I ask Ezra with shock on my face I can't believe he went behind my back and told them and didn't tell me.

Aria I had too

why? And why didn't you tell me when did you tell them. I asked getting a little worked up.

when you went shopping with the girls. Aria i would have told you sooner but your parents wanted me to wait.

Aria don't get upset with Ezra my mom said butting in. How come you never told us sooner what was going on?

I would have but i just thought that because of what dad did you would of thought o so like father like daughter and the fact that Ezra was my teacher, but we meant' before i knew he was my teacher. and it' felt right, I didn't want you guys to tell me otherwise. i said all in one breath

Aria what i did was wrong i know that you shouldn't compare yourself to me, yes when I found out i was pissed but it's just something that I saw in Ezra's eyes and the way he was talking about how you guys meant and how much he loves you. I knew i couldn't stay mad for long. so me and your mother was talking all we want is for you to be happy.

Thank you mom and dad, Ezra is my world and I don't know what i would do without him. "I love you both"


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I made a lot of mistakes in the first chapter, but I'm still learning how to work this **

**But i'm working on it, hope you like this chapter and then the next one they will be in Hawaii.**

**I Don't own anything to do with pretty little liars... HOW SAD!**

I was really happy that my parents and Ezra was getting along really well, Now that everything was out in the open. Could this day get any better.

"I was standing outside the school with my three best friends talking about the trip to Hawaii and how excited we were to get out of Rosewood, When Ezra came from behind and gave me a kiss and my neck, I giggle and thought How did I get such a great guy".

"Hello Ezra"I said as I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

Which in return earned a few awes from the girls.

"So what is this I hear about Hawaii," Ezra said as he looked at us four girls.

"You didn't tell him" Spencer asked me

"I didn't' get the chance" I said

"tell me what" Ezra asked as he held me by my waist

"well I was going to tell you later tonight but I guess I can tell and ask you now" I said with a big smile on my face.

"The girls and I wanted to take a couples trip to Hawaii before we all head up to NYU".

"So what do you say, wanna go"? I asked him with pleading eyes and a puppy dog face.

"I'll go" Ezra said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek. "On a few conditions"

" And what is the conditions" I asked getting a little nervous, But then he looked at Hannah with a serious face and said "No Nasty Jokes, or any other nasty comments got it."

"FINE, way to kill the fun Fitz" Hannah said as she walked away from the group and we all followed laughing behind.

* * *

><p>The last couple days went by really fast, I woke up super early because of my excitement of going to Hawaii with my amazing boyfriend and my three best friends and their other half. So I double check everything just to make sure I didn't forget anything and got ready. When I made my way into the kitchen Ezra was sitting at the table with my parents having coffee. I am really happy that everything is just falling into place.<p>

"Morning" I said as I came up from behind Ezra and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't anyone tell me you were here"I asked as I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Ezra.

"Well...My mom said as she stood up from the table. " When I went upstairs you were in the shower, so i figure I'll let you just get ready first.

"Are you ready to go" Ezra asked

"Yes I am" I said getting my jacket which Ezra helped me put on and started walking towards the door.

* * *

><p>After we said our goodbyes. Ezra and I check-in and found a couple of seats next to our gates waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. I still cant believe that were going to Hawaii and my parents are okay with my relationship with Ezra. We were going to stay in the Hilton Hawaiian Village in Waikiki. Mainly because Hannah saw that their were a lot of shopping you can do in just that one hotel.<p>

"So" Ezra said taking a hold of my hand. " I was doing some research of this beautiful Island of Oahu, and found a couple of places I would like to take you too"

"Really?" I said has I scooted over getting closer to him... " Can you tell me some of these places? I asked as I started nibbling on his ear and moving down to his neck. After I heard him moan I stopped and looked at him with a smile on my face.

"Well.. He said as he was teasing me back, doing the same thing I just did to him. " what do you say about going swimming with dolphins at Sea life park, they have all kinds of underwater life there and I thought it would be fun... They also put on a Dolphin show and everything and if I'm not mistaken I think it said something about swimming with turtles too."

"Are you for real" I said with so much happiness is my voice. " that would be awesome and so cool to be right next to a dolphin".

"I thought you would like it" Ezra said with a little smirk and I playfully hit him in the arm.

Just then Spencer came running in with Toby. And Emily followed with Samara.

"Where's Hannah and Caleb" I asked cause they were no where in sight

"Hannah saw a gift shop and had to stop, and Caleb is in there making sure she doesn't buy the whole store". Toby said as he gave me a hug and Ezra and hand shake.

Just then Hannah came running up with Caleb walking behind her and holding a few bags and shaking his head. We all started laughing.

"What are you laughing about" Hannah said as she made her way toward us.

"What Hannah Couldn't wait until we actually got to the island to do your shopping." Ezra said as Caleb finally made his way toward us.

"No she couldn't she had to buy things, So I can carry it on the plan" Caleb said as he dropped the four bags of stuff on the floor next to his feet.

just then someone announced that it was time to board the plane, and we couldn't get on it fast enough, everyone was sitting next to each other on the plane and of course I got the window seat. And as soon as everyone settled in we were off. Hawaii here we come.

**Tell me what you think, I have so many places in the back of my mind that I want to make them see. Hawaii is really a beautiful place, and there's so much to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a little something before the Drama/ happy Event's. tell me if it sucks I can take it.**

The plane ride to Hawaii felt so long, Hanna and Caleb had been making out during most of the flight which earn a few complaints from the rest of the passengers, While Spencer and Toby was reading and listening to their Ipods. and as for Emily and Samara they actually fell asleep the second the plane was in the air. And for Ezra and I we stayed up watching the movie they were playing on the plane and looking at the sites that the island has to offer, I didn't think that there so many places you could go to that was really educational.

"Aloha and welcome to Honolulu international airport. Please don't forget your belongings in the over head apartment, And enjoy all the wonderful things the Island has to offer you. The captain said as we were landing on the island just the view from the plane window was breath taking, I was so lost for words.

I turned my head toward Ezra and he had a huge grin on his face, I'm guessing he thought the same thing. I can't believe I'm on an island with the people I love and going off to college. I thought to myself as I gave Ezra a sweet kiss on the lips and he returned it. As we parted lips Ezra whispered " "This is going to be the best four days ever" and all I could do was nod my head.

Ezra

" So are you planning to do it here" Hanna asked me as Spencer and aria was deep in conversation on what to do first.

I turned to her with a huge smile and said "Now that's for me to know and for you to find out", Lets just say that I've got a few surprises for her.

"Just then aria came running up and whispered something is Hanna's ear and her eyes went wide." After I gave her a confused look and she just shook her head, Hanna went running and soon all the girls followed, Little did us guys know there was a coach store right in the airport. So we ended up running after them and telling them we are going to miss the bus to the hotel if we dint leave now.

"Hanna, don't you think you did enough airport shopping for one day," Caleb said as he was holding Hanna's waist

"Fine, but when we actually hit the mall you have to be silent and hold all my bags," Hanna replied

"He's been holding your bags since Rosewood," Toby said as everyone started laughing.

After all the moan and comments from the girls, we made our way to the buses. the ride to the hotel was short and soon we were all checking in. Once we all got our room keys we went our separate ways and said we'll meet down in the lobby in about an hour. so we could head to the beach, " I can't wait to see what kind of swim suit you have", I told Aria as we walked into our room and wrapped my arm's around her waist and started kissing her neck, Soon she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a kiss on the lips, But I wasn't going to let her get way that fast, so I started kissing her, and soon the kiss got deeper as we both started walking toward the bed, layer by layer clothes were coming off and then we both heard a knock on the door.

"Go away", Aria said as she looked at me and we both started to giggle

"Put some clothes on you two, change of plans were heading to the beach now" Spencer said from behind the door laughing

"what happen to the no joke no comment rule" Ezra asked

"That was meant for Hanna you said nothing about the rest of them" I said pushing Ezra off me.

"Get a move on it Ezria," Emily yelled from behind the door

Ezra got up and opened the door and said " Ezria" with a confuse look on his face, which earn a few laughs from the girls.

"It's our names combined" I said as I walked into the bedroom to get my sun screen.

The beaches here are beautiful, white sand clear blue water "I love it," said Spencer as she and Toby made a spot for them on the sand

"Can you believe this time last year we were all put in hell and now here we are, in paradise, with the people we love and care about" Said Toby as he game me a kiss.

" yeah, I love you Toby"

"I love you too Spencer"

"Aw," Aria said as she and Ezra came walking up

" Look at the Happy couple" Ezra said as he sat down and pulled Aria in his lap.

" I wouldn't talk Fitz you and Aria are just as bad" Samara said as she was walking out of the water with Emily.

" Yeah jumping each other, we just got here" Hanna said as she and Caleb joined us on the beach.

"It wasn't like that Han"

"Of course it wasn't" Emily Joked

" it took Ezra a while to answer the door". Caleb said laughing, which was soon joined by everyone laughing and caused Ezra and I to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

As they made there way to the hotel lobby, they heard Emily gasp. "What's wrong Em," Hanna asked "Nothing I thought I saw someone" She replied with a worried look on her face, as if she seen a ghost When waiting for the elevator to arrive, Aria saw what Emily saw, there at the check in desk was Maya with a girl, So Aria gave Hanna, and Spencer a nod as to tell them to look at the check in desk. When the elevator came Hanna, Caleb, Emily and Samara made their way in while the rest of us stayed behind and told them that Spencer wanted something to drink while Ezra thought he forgot his cell on the beach. Which earned a very confused look from the boys but they played along. After the doors closed. Spencer and I looked at each other, And took off walking in the direction of the desk.

"Okay guys what's going on" Toby asked first

" Follow us,"Spencer said

"Maya how nice to see you again" Aria said

"Oh, wow Hello how are you?" She asked as she gave me and  
>Spencer a hug and looked at Toby and then looked at Ezra with a really weird look.<p>

"what are you doing here" Spencer asked with somewhat of a yelling voice.

"I'm on vacation Spencer" she replied " this is Amy, my girlfriend" she said as she grabbed hold of her hand

"Just to let you know Emily is here" Toby said after he got over the shock of seeing Maya.

"I thought you went to some kind of camp" Ezra asked

"How is Emily" She asked avoiding Ezra's question

"She's great, Doing well, Wonderful in fact" Toby answered

" You lied to her didn't you,?" Spencer asked, you went away but it wasn't' to sleep with the bears was it?She spat out. Maya was shocked cause Spencer was the nice one, and helped her and Emily out at the end but Maya was the one who really did lie.

"How could you do that to her" Aria half asked half yelled and Ezra put his arms around her waist in case she got out of hand

"Maybe I should meet you in the room," Amy said letting go of Maya's hand

"No, I want you to stay please," Amy just nodded her head

"Look, Your right i did lie, I rushed Emily into things that i knew she wasn't ready for. but In reality i didn't feel the same way Emily felt for me. I was in love when I came to rosewood, i was in love with Amy. So when my parents told me that we were moving back home, i was glad I missed Amy so much, that i made Emily think that her mom didn't like me, that whole leave my bag in her room with the weed was a plot, I'm sorry. As Maya was finishing her story

Emily came up from behind Ezra and slapped her in the face causing people to stop and stare. " How could you, I loved you and you made me look like a fool." Emily yelled

"Em, I'm sorry okay, I did care for you that's why i fought for us to be together but I just wasn't in love with you I was in love with Amy. And I'm sorry for leading you on the way i did."

"You could of just told me, I'm a big girl. And I could of handled it. Emily said with a clam voice

"You know what I don't care anymore, I'm with Samara now and i do love and care for her." Emily spoke with love and happiness in her voice

"I really am sorry Em,"

"Me to Maya, Me too" said Emily as she turned around and made her way to the elevator and the rest of us followed

. "Wow, Emily I didn't even see you come from behind me" Ezra said with a shocked face

"Yeah Em, what made you come back down"?Asked Aria

" I knew my mind wasn't playing tricks, but i had to make sure and when i seen you all talking to her I just snapped, I'm sorry if I scared you guys, you know I'm not like that" Emily replied

"Emily is the good girl gone bad, Ive never seen her like that before. it was awesome" Ezra said in a laughing voice

"Ezra" Aria yelled at him as she hit him in the arm laughing to the fact that, it really was awesome

"Yea, Em I have to admit that was pretty awesome." Said Aria

"I'm So proud of you Emily" Spencer said giving her a hug. Because she could never stand up for herself when Ali was alive but, She proved us wrong today.

"Thanks guys, I know you'll always have my back. And Ezra it felt good to be the bad girl for once." Emily said laughing as she made her way onto the elevator.

* * *

><p>During the elevator ride up Ezra and Toby had told us that we better hurry up and get ready for dinner because they wanted to take us somewhere nice.<p>

"Babe, Where are you and Toby taking us" I asked as I heard the shower turn off.

"Cant' you just wait and see, i promise you'll love it." He told me from the other side of the door.

"Fine", I said defeated and walked toward the bedroom to put on some finishing touches. Just then Ezra came of the bathroom, wearing a black dress pants and a red dress shirt, "you look good" he told me as he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"why thank you,"I said smiling "I must say you look pretty hot in those pants, may I take it off" I said turning around and pretended to take is off.

"ARIA" he laughed

"I was just kidding Ezra, relax" I said as I gave him a kiss and went to get my bag.

* * *

><p>Everyone had meant in the lobby and headed out the doors and started making there way towards the cab when Spencer stopped us and said she had got us a last minute ride and pointed to a limo.<p>

"wow, Spence I love you , you know that right" Hanna exclaimed excitedly and jumped into the lime and everyone followed.

"Toby told you didn't he" Ezra asked as the limo pulled out into the street

"Yeah he did" Spencer replied with a clown smile on her face

"So where are we going?" Emily asked

"you'll find out" Ezra said with a wink that went unnoticed by aria.

"Just then Hanna's face lit up and she raise her eyebrows to Ezra and he nodded his head.

"Omg,okay" Hanna said trying to clam herself down.

"Okay What?" what does everyone know that I don't?" Aria said very confused and a little worried

"I love you Aria"

"I love you too Ezra, now can you tell me where were going" I asked again

"You'll see really soon" he told me with a smile on his face and a kiss to my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took awhile to update and their are some grammer and typos going on here, but I hope you'll enjoy it...please give me nice review's I love it and if you wanna be mean then send it through my PM box. I'm sorry but i think that this chapter sucks...**

* * *

><p>Aria<p>

We we're driving for another five minutes before the driver took us to a place called Aloha tower, it was full of restaurants, and department store, not to mention there's also cruise boats. We all filed out of the limo and ontothe side-walk, where I couldn't help but stare at one of the boats it was really pretty, with the flags and the way the boat just light up from the inside. I couldn't help but think how I just wanted to take a ride. My train of thoughts were interrupted as Ezra put his arms around my waist

"Do you like it," Ezra asked grabbing a hold of my hands

"I do, it's very beautiful," I told him

Ezra smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my neck, as he wispered.."Well, good because that's where were going.

"Oh my gosh, Are you serious." I exclaim, but also trying to hold in all of my excitement. "Ezra, just so you know. I've never been on a boat" I told him as we were walking toward the entrance

He turned to me with shocked written on his face. "Wow, well don't worry. If you get scared, I'll be there for you" and he Joked

"I love you, Ezra you know that right"

"I love you, too Aria. Always."

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is really nice" Spencer said taking a seat,<p>

"yeah, loving this view" Toby said looking toward spencer and we all laughed

"Aloha, and welcome aboard the Star of Honolulu, My name is Lani and I'll be you host tonight.." she was very welcoming, "So this is you're drink menu and I'll give you a few minutes to decide...

"wow, do you think they card, cause I can really go for a blue Hawaiian, what ever that is" Hanna said bouncing in her seat

"Well han, just bring out that fake ID you have burning in you're wallet" Emily laugh

After we order our drinks, and Hannah showing her fake ID, which didn't work but Lani the host said that she'll let us slide and gave her the Blue Hawaiian drink, which was a joke cause it had no alcohol what so ever. Our first course came, it was an assortment of gourmet crackers and fresh tropical fruits, followed by the second and the third. It was not until I saw the fourth course that my eyes had opened wide. Fire Roasted Tenderloin Steak with sweet madeira wine sauce, homemade Yukon and purple Okinawan mashed potatoes and sautéed fresh seasonal vegetables,

"Ezra," I said leaning in toward his ear

"yeah, babe what's wrong"

"I'm really going to need help, with my dress if I eat all this food," I told him and gave him a very seductive look

"Well, In that case eat up" and he wiggled his eyebrows at me..

"I have an announcement to make," Toby said getting up from his chair and he started to reach for something in his back pocket which earned a long from everyone at the table.

"what are you doing?" spencer asked really confused

"Spencer, I have something to tell you"

"Well, what is it" she asked

"I got accepted to NYU" Toby said as he brought out his acceptance paper from the university "I'll be going up there with you"

"OMG, Toby" Hanna exclaimed "I thought you we're going to ask her to marry you or something"

"Hanna" spencer said and gave her a slap on the arm

"well, spencer and I talked about it and we're just waiting a little longer" Tobyresponded

"I guess that'smy que" Ezra said standing up and reaching in his coat pocket "Excuse me everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt you'redinner, but I really would like to take this opportunityto say that I have the most amazing and wonderful girl sitting here next to me tonight." He got down one knee while a lone tear fell down my face " Aria Montgomery we have beenthrough hell and back. You are the light and the end of my darkesttunnel, will you please make me the happiest man on the planet and become my wife"

As the words, left his beautiful mouth I couldn't help but let the tears come out "Yes, yes Ezra I'll marry you" and he pulled me off my chair and everyone on the third deck started to clap as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Aria"

"I love you, too Ezra" I said as we sat down and I looked around our table, "You guys knew about this didn't you" I asked

"I didn't" Caleb said

"Well, I'm sorry honey, Next time I'll tell you something big okay" Hanna replied

"Ho'omaika'i 'ana" Lani said as she made her way toward our table

"what is that mean, I asked with a raised eyebrow

"congratulations"

**I think tonights episode was sad, There were no Ezria in this episode what so ever, and how stupid can ella be to not see that spencer is not the one dating ezra it's ARIA... I just wanted to give you guys something **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time. I haven't really found the inspiration to write. But I've been bored all day so, here's the next chapter...**

**Sorry if there is any mistake and grammar.**

**I have nothing to do with pretty little liars.**

**Ezra POV:**

we made our way, toward the sky deck. Just watching all the city lights were beautiful and I'm loving every moment of it. That and the fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with Aria, she is my world and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep it that way. I glanced down at Aria, and notice that she was looking at me smiling,

"what are you smiling about" I asked and gave her a short kiss

"I'm just thinking about my future, that's all"

"Well as long as where together I'm happy" I told her

"I'm happy too, but do you think we should go to new york" She asked and I raised my eye brow

"Aria, we can go where ever you want to go" I took her hand and we started walking around the deck "Where you go, I'll follow"

Aria sigh and stop to look at me "I know that, But I'm thinking I want to stay in rosewood, go to Hollis"

"Really?" I said in a shocked tone "why would you want to do that"

"My family is here and you just said where ever I go you'll follow,"

"Babe, Are you getting cold feet?" I asked and we started walking around again

"I guess, I've never really been away from my family before."

"Yes! but its a chance to explore what's out there, your family is always a phone call away"

"I know,"

"tell you what, lets just enjoy our time here on the Island, and if you want to stay and go to Hollis, we'll stay" I told her and pulled her into an embrace.

"OKAY! sounds good" and she stood up on her tip toe and gave me a passionate kiss " I love you, Ezra"

"I know," I laughed " And I love you, Aria Montgomery"

" I know," she copied my reaction

"I dont' sound like that" I told her

"I know, I sound more cuter" after that comment I started to tickle her...

It wasn't long until the boat did a turn away and the blow horns started going off. About half an hour till the boat reached land, the dancers came out... First it started off with the Polynesian dancing and that took about ten minutes to do there routine and My gosh so much body slapping, _I'm surprised that their bodies weren't all bruised up... That's what I thought to myself._

* * *

><p><strong>AriaS POV:<strong>

we were still on the sky deck as the Polynesian dancing just finished and another group came out,

"Lets go back to our table for this" I told Ezra and Tugged his hand. but just as we were about to sit down two people grabbed a hold of our hands and took us to the middle of the floor,

"What's going on?" i asked as they gave us a string with balls at the end of each.

"I'm sorry, we do this for fun and since the two of you we're standing when we came out, you'll be dancing with us"

"okay," that's all I said and glance toward Ezra to see the most embarrassing expression on his face and I laughed

"My name is Kahealani and that's Andrew with your other half"

"I'm Aria and that's Ezra,"

"okay Aria, the music is going to start soon and all you have to do is shake your hips" Kahealani said

"and what is this things in my hand called" I asked

"Its called poi-balls, but if you can't follow then it's just for show, have fun"

Soon after the Hawaiian music started playing, Kahealani and Andrew switched places, I'm watching Kahealani shaking her ASS into Ezra. And I'm like _Oh MY GOSH! _but it wasn't long before Andrew did the same, and I just started laughing. I looked toward the table to see everyone laughing and spencer video typing what was going on... When the music stopped I gave Andrew the poi-balls and walked over toward Ezra.

"that was embarrassing! he told me and took my hand

"Yeah, it was but it's a good thing we don't know anyone here" I replied "But I have to warn you, I saw spencer recording the whole thing"

"What!" He blurted out as we made it to our table

"Omg, you guys were so cute up there!" Hanna exclaimed in between her fits of giggles

"Yeah, and what were those things you we're holding" Emily asked still laughing

"Umm, Kahealani said it was called poi-balls. She said to copy them but once everything was in play. I felt so lost" I told them

"Wow, Kahealani that's a long name I wonder what it means" Emily asked

"It means, _Calling of the heavens_" Lani said standing right behind Emily... "Just like my full name Is _Leilani_, which mean _heavenly flower"_

_"_Very pretty names" Ezra said smiling to her and I gave him a stare, he lean in and whispered " I'm just being nice, Aria no need to get Jealous"

"I'm not Jealous, I knew you were being nice" I smirked

"Yeah, right!" and he gave my hand a squeeze

"Just so you know, were docking in five minutes and we have a tradition here on the boat which everyone has to go along with"

"And what's that" spencer asked

"well at the end of the cruise we always get everyone up and off their feet, to dance with us the YMCA" Lani laughed "Just follow me and the rest will come into place"

"OKay," All the boys stood up and Us girls looked at them like they were crazy

"My dress is too tight for me to be dancing" Hanna yelled

"Oh, come on" Caleb said pulling Hanna into a standing place. And the rest of us follow.

I lean it to Ezra, "If I hurt myself in these heels I'm going to kill you" I laughed

"Well then, I'll take that in consideration"

"Ready?", Lani yelled and she also spoke a few different languages before the music went on...

_Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground. I said, young _man_, 'cause you're in a new town There's no need to be unhappy._

_Young man, there's a place you can go. I said, young man, when you're short on your dough. You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find Many ways to have a good time._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_They have everything that you need to enjoy, You can hang out with all the boys ..._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A. You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal You can do whatever you feel ..._

_Young man, are you listening to me? I said, young man, what do you want to be? I said, young man, you can make real your dreams. But you've got to know this one thing!_

_No man does it all by himself. I said, _young_ man, put your pride on the shelf, And just go there, to the Y.M.C.A._

_I'm sure they can help you today. It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

**_(I would pay big money, to see Ian Harding dancing the YMCA...LMAO_****_)_**

* * *

><p><strong>EZRA: POV<strong>

By the time the song was in the second verse the boat was pulling into dock, I looked toward Aria, to see her in fit of giggles and I couldn't help but think I made the right choice of asking her to marry me. She's the one. and that I knew for sure.

The song was still on and the workers was still dancing with all their guess and I had to admit this was so much fun. The song ended about a couple of minutes after we docked and they escorted us off the boat and to our destination of were to go...They took us around the Aloha Tower shopping area and toward the busses, but since we didn't take the tour busses. Our limo was right out front wanting for us.

"I had a great time, thanks to you guys" Aria announced and turned to me with a grin from ear to ear.

"Yeah, thank you all of you for your support in all of this," I said and gave Aria a kiss to the cheek.

"I'm Sorry to interrupt" The Limo driver said when he put the divider down..." You have me till midnight is there anywhere else you, folks want to go see or do?" He asked as he was pulling on to the road.

I looked at Aria and winked " I think Aria and I have plans of our own." I said and everyone started laughing.

"Right!" Hanna smirked

"What was that Hanna?" I questioned making a joke.

"I said your right, You and Aria should have some time alone." Hanna smiled.

"I was just kicking Hanna, you don't need to go into defense mode" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really having a hard time. With this no comment, no joke rule." Hanna whined.

"But I'm loving it."

**in case you couldn't make out the hawaiian name it's KA-HE-A-LA-NI... IT'S LIKE KA-HEY-A-LANI... I KNOW, I KNOW. IT'S MY COUSIN'S NAME AND SHE WANTED ME TO ADD HER IN. so cuz this one's for you. It's boring I know, but so was I...BORED BORED BORED.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, if this took so long. But I kind of lost interest, in this story. but if you want, I'll keep up dating let me know. If not then, I'll just take it down. And stick to reading, instead. there's lot's of new stories, that are really good. I can't believe it... **

**I have nothing to do with pretty little liars... If I did, Season 2B would have started already.**

After the limo, dropped us off at the hotel. Ezra and I went our separate ways. We ended up walking along the shore line of the beach, hand in hand under the moon light. Enjoying each others companies.

"Are you happy?" I asked Ezra as he pulled me to the rocks and sat me on his lap.

"Yes, I'm more than happy!" He looked me in the eyes "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just making sure" I replied with a smile.

"Well, I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Ezra tilted my chin and pressed a kiss to my lips. I Love you, Aria Montgomery"

"I love you, too Ezra Michael Fitz!"

The next day Ezra and I woke up snuggled together. And we weren't decent, Clothes were thrown all over the room. My hair, was like a wild coconut tree. "god all the tangles, Thank god for conditioner" I whispered to myself and wiggled out of Ezra's arms.

I patted my way toward the bathroom and started the shower. When the water started to heat up, I climbed in and started rinsing out my hair. Trying my best to take out the tangles with the strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

"Aria?" Ezra finally woke up, To bad I was finish my shower

I opened the curtain, and Ezra immediately took my towel "Ezra come on" I giggled

With a smirk Ezra spoke "Come and get it sweetheart"

I stepped out of the shower naked and saw Ezra look at me up and down "Like what you see?" I teased

Ezra flashed that boyish smile of his "very much, but I think you need another shower" Ezra grabbed me from the waist and lifted me on the counter of the bathroom'

He started to nibble on my ear, as I toyed with his hair. "babe" I moaned into his ear. He went from my ear down to my neck, I wrapped my legs around his waist... I soon felt him playing with me. In so many ways possible.

Ezra pulled back, after a few minutes. And lean his forehead against mines. "I love you, so much" he pecked my lips.

"I love you, too" I said and pulled him closer. It's moments like this, that makes me melt "God how did I get so lucky?" I thought to myself, as I slid Ezra's boxers down to his feet.

Two hours later Ezra and I finally left the room. Giddy and excited to spend the rest of our lives together... The rest of the group had already went their separate ways, giving me and Ezra sometime alone.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked Ezra as we exit the hotel and onto the streets of Waking.

"Well, you wanted to go shopping right? Ezra smiled

I was shocked to say the least, Ezra hates shopping. So I was kind of confused "Really?" I question "I thought you hated shopping?

"Well! I do. But my future wife doesn't, So do you want to go shopping or sight-seeing?" Ezra giggled knowing what my answer will be.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around his "Shopping " I replied in a sing like voice.

Ezra lean down, giving a kiss to the top of my head "shopping it is. So let's get a cab and hit the mall."

After he said that, I went into a fit of giggles "You sound like Hanna"

He rolled his eyes "yeah, well you girls are rubbing off on me!" he opened the cab door and we both got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked

"the closet mall Please" I chimed in excitement.

Ezra's POV:

Aria is like a little kiss on Christmas morning, when it comes to shopping. Typical woman, although I've never been shopping with her. But I can only image, what I've gotten myself into. I squeezed Aria's hand as the can pulled up, next to the curb.

I quickly brought out a 20 dollar bill and gave it to the driver, before Aria could bet me to it. I turned to look at aria, and let out a small chuckle. It seems we're always racing, to see who could pay first. Like our own couple competition.

I opened the door and held out my hand for aria, as she got out and took in her surroundings. I saw a huge smile, upon her beautiful face. It just like she was in heaven.

"Where do you want to start?" I asked as we just stood there, in front of a store called Slipper house.

She let our a giggle before pulling me in the direction of the entrance to the slipper house... We walked in and it was nothing , but women here. Sandals, shoes, everywhere. "Babe" I said and wrapped my arms around her waist "I'm the only guy in here!" I kiss her neck

"Yeah, you are" she turned around and faced me "what do you think about these?" She had a pair of heels in her hand.

I arched an eyebrow "can you walk in those?" I joked "It's like at least 5 inches high"

"It is, and this way I'll be eye level with you!" Aria replied and sat down on one of the chairs "Help me?" she giggled

"Of course" I knelt on one knee, and took off her heal. I slowly slid it on "Perfect fit"

It's so cute, isn't it?" Aria squealed " I want it"

Aria continued to look around, for another hour. I think she tried on almost every thing in here, before deciding on just 3 pairs of heels.

I took in a deep breath, Just relived to have gotten our of there. Now it was my turn, we walked around the corner. And I saw something that caught my eye, Barney and Nobles book store. I tugged aria into he book store and went straight for the romance novels. Aria and I browsed, section by section. And finally decided on a few book, We make out way toward the resister and I paid for our books. Ignoring the protest that was coming for My love.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as we made our way out.

Aria shrugged "A Little"

"Alright, let's get something to eat." I said and we made our way toward the food court.

"Wow" Aria mumbled as we entered the crowded food court and made our way, around everyone deciding on what we wanted to eat.

"see anything you like?"

"Yeah, panda express" she winked at me

I laughed and shook my head "what's up with your fascination with orange chicken?"

"I don't really know, I just love the tangy ness"

Ezra and I finally found a couple of seats and started to eat. When all of a sudden I hear my phone, New text message. It was from Hanna

"I see you eating, now put down that fork and help us." -Hanna

I rolled my eyes and scanned the room. Hanna and Caleb was walking toward us, with at least 6 bags of shoes alone. i quickly got up and helped Caleb. It seems Hannaalso hit up coach, and prada. And a few other places.

"thank you" Caleb said taking my seat while I sat on Ezra's lap.

"when did you guys get here?'I asked, It looked like they had already covered the whole mall.

"About 3 hours ago" Hanna giggled

Ezra chuckled "Damn, Hanna it kind of looks like you got here when the mall opened" He gestured to all the shopping bags.

Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "When did the happy, new engaged couple get here?"

"About a couple of hours ago" I replied

"And that's all you brought?" Hanna laughed

"Yeah, well aria decided she needed to try on every heel in the shoe store" Ezra said feeding me some noodles.

"Hey I got some, pretty cute shoe's okay"

"Hanna went straight for, heels that shine. And then we hit the clothing stores and hand bags - " Caleb was cut off.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad" Hanna defended herself

"I think your going to need another suit case" Ezra shook his head

"It's not that bad, and besides we still haven't hit juicy, and Michael kors. And "

"Hanna, Breathe we got the point" I told her

After lunch Hanna and Caleb, ended up following us. Even thought it was supposed to be couples day, I really didn't mind. It would give Caleb and Ezra some time to bond, since they really didn't know each other.

We all went up the escalator and found our selfin the middle of the mall and the first thing I see is the coach and Louis Vuton stores. And across from that was Tiffany's, it's like every girls heaven to see all the great stores lined up. Hanna and I let go of the boy's hand and made our way toward Kay jewelry. It would give me time, to see what kind of wedding band Ezra wants.

"Aria Stop!" Ezra exclaimed as Hanna and I took off.

I turned around and faced Ezra, as Hanna and Caleb stopped beside me" what's wrong?" I asked confused

Ezra looked at Hanna as his eyes went wide "um... Nothing never mind."

Ezra's pov:

"hello, and welcome. If there's anything you want to see just let me know" the sales woman greeted us.

"Thanks a lot Hanna" I whispered as she walked beside me

"Sorry" Hanna apologized "I forgot, but did Aria ask how much you spent on the ring?"

"If she did I wouldn't have tried to Stop her from coming in here!" I spat.

"Ezra relax. What are the chances of the same ring being in the show case?" Hanna had a point.

I walked away from Hanna and saw aria at one of the show case. I wrapped my arm round her waist and kissed the top of her head "see anything you like?"

She turned her head slightly and looked at me "yeah I do" she smiled "it's wedding bands"

I squeezed her waist a little tighter. "I can't wait to marry you."

"See anything, that interest you?" the woman asked

"Actually can we see, the gold bands with the 5 diamonds?" Aria pointed to the rings.

"Ah! Yes the two-tone, gold 1 carat t.w diamond. It's unique" She brought out the rings.

"Wow" I whispered as aria put it on my finger "this is something"

"How much is it" Aria looked at the clerk

"22 hundred" She replied

"Do you like it?" Aria looked at me

"I love it" I told her and gave a soft kiss "I'll take it" I slid the ring off and gave it to the clerk

"Okay and how would you like, to pay for it?"

"Credit" Aria answered

"I can't let you pay for this ring" I protested

"Yes you can" she said as the woman went in the back.

"Aria-"

"Ezra, please its tradition and plus I want to" she kissed my cheek

"Fine" I agreed and the woman came out with the ring "Aria, I love you. And I still can pay for the ring" I told her

"Ezra!" Aria gave me a stern look as she signed the paper work

"Okay , okay I know that look" I laughed it off "so when do I get to wear my ring?" I teased

Aria pulled the box our and slide the ring out of its holder "marry me!' she slid the ring onto my finger

"In a heart beat" I kissed her

"Ready to-" Aria stopped mid sentence ,eyes wide and jaw dropped

"What's wrong?" I asked

"There's my ring" She smiled

"Holy crap" I mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria pulled the box out and took the ring out of its holder "marry me!' she slid the ring onto my finger

"In a heart beat" I kissed her

"Ready to-" Aria stopped mid sentence ,eyes wide and jaw dropped

"What's wrong?" I asked

"There's my ring" She smiled

"Holy crap" I mumbled.

"Is there, something else you would like to see ma'am?" the sale's clerk, asked Aria

"No, there isn't..." I answered rather quickly "Let's go into another store"

"Ezra, what's the rush?" Aria smiled "how much does a ring, like this go for?"

"Aria really? Come on?" I tried to push her out the door.

"Come on, I just want to know how much you spent.." Aria, gave me pout "Would you have told me if I asked you?"

"No, of course not." I answered, Aria then started to bat her eyelashes. I Shook my head in defeat, Aria always gets her way. "Just tell her"

"it's at least $20,00" The lady responded "But the ring you have on, is custom made. There's another 5 grand on top of that"

"Can we go now?" I demanded, knowing Aria. Would make a scene.

"Ezra you promised" Aria looked at me, angrily "We both agreed, if we were to get engaged. Nothing over $5,000"

"Baby, I know. But I saw that, and knew you would love it. I just wanted to make it extra special." I explained

"where did you get the money, to pay for it?" Aria looked at me concerned

"This is exactly why, I didn't want to come in here." I whispered "I'll explain later, can we please. Just enjoy the rest of the day?" I begged...

"Yeah, we can." Aria said in a sarcastic voice "by yourself." She stormed out of there.

"Thanks Hanna." I exclaimed "Oh, what are the chances of the ring, being in the show case?" mimicked her.

"I'm sorry. You know us women, we can never pass up Jewelry!" Hanna defended herself. "And plus, you never told me. That you and Aria, made a limit."

"Aria, please don't walk away from me." Ezra came running up from behind.

"Ezra you lied to me. We made a promise, and you broke it" I said, not turning around, to look at him.

"Aria? Aria stop!" He grabbed me from behind, and took me to the side "I'm sorry. I saw you admiring the ring. I never thought you, would get this upset if I got it."

"Where did you get the money?" I question, I knew a college professor. Wouldn't have that kind of money.

"would you believe me, if I said I was rich?" Ezra arched an eye brow.

"NO, I wouldn't" I flat out told him

"Fine, remember when I went to new- York last month? I nodded, and he went on "I published my book, It comes out At the ending of the month!" Ezra spoke in excitement "I just wanted to splurge a little, on the one person that means the world to me."

I stared at him, in shock. And after a few minutes, I smacked him" what was that for?" He rubbed his arm "I'm telling you the truth"

I smiled "why didn't you tell me this?" I gave him a hug "I'm so happy for you!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Ezra told me "I was going to tell you, when we got back home"

"I'm sorry, I had to ruin everything. I..."

"Baby, don't worry about it. I love you, and If I found out. You spent over 20 grand on a ring. I would have flipped out too" Ezra said and pulled me in for a kiss. "do you want to return the ring?" Ezra smirked knowing, how much I loved it.

So I played along... "Yeah, actually I do" I started to take it off.

"What? Aria, are you serious?" He asked in shock "Even after, what I just told you. You want me to return the ring?"

"You could, have gotten a ring. From the cracker jack box, and I'll still marry you!" I told him, all the whilst trying to be serious. "Now take it back"

"NO, Aria I'm not doing that" Ezra tried to give me back the ring " I want you to have it, and for the record. I know your lying. If I had gotten you, a ring from the cracker jacks box. You would have ran me over with a school bus."

I started laughing "Your an ass, you know that right?" I shook my head, whilst Ezra put the ring back on my finger.

"But you love me" He smiled and pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss. "and plus, I have a great ass."

"yeah, you do!" I smirked and glanced at his butt "I still can't believe you, brought this ring. What if I lose it?"

"Then I'll get you a new one, and plus I put the insurance on it. And I know you, and you might just lose it." Ezra told me, as we started walking again.

"thank-you!" I squeezed his hand "your perfect"

"No, your perfect."

**I know it's short, but I hope you like it just the same. I just wanted a little drama, for the story. But I'm a huge EZRIA fan, and I can't keep them in a fight for long in this story... OH my other story is A NEW LIFE check it out... Sorry for mistakes, and don't forget to review thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

As the day, was coming to an end. Aria still seemed a little disapointed that I had, went way over our limit. But can you really blame me for that? That ring is a simbol of our love, our devossion to one an other. I wanted Aria to have the best there is...

But for now, I'm just happy that she's talking to me. And were not in silence, I don't think I would be able to handle that. Aria had emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but the white fluffy towel. I smiled and stood from the bed.

"I think we need to talk" I spoke out and started pacing the room.

"What's going on?" Aria looked confused as to what I was going to say.

"I... Have you made up, your mind about Hollis?" It wasn't the question, I was going to ask. But it's a breaker.

"Yeah, I think I have" Aria smiled and started to get dress "I'm going to NYU"

"Really? That's great" I wrapped my arms around her waist, and started to kiss her neck.

"Ezra we have to get ready, everyone is waiting for us" Aria giggled. "What's going on?"

"Are you still, mad about the ring?" The question, I've been waiting to ask finally came out. "I know we made a promise, but I wanted my furture wife to have the best. I'm sorry" I apologized and hoped she'll accept

Aria sighed and turned around to face me "I was... well I still am. I just wish you didn't spend to much. As long as it came from you, that's all I want"

"I love you" I said before giving, Aria a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Ezra. now go get ready." Aria pushed me away, and I just chuckled.

I walked into the bathroom, and took a fast shower. Once I had gotten out, Aria was gone. "Where did she go?" I question myself, as I gotten ready. It was close to seven, and Aria still wasn't back yet. So I called her, but she left her phone in the room. ONce I was ready, I walked out into the hallway to see Caleb and Aria talking in hush tones.

"what's going on?" I asked, as I walked up beside Aria

"Nothing, just some friendly bonding" Aria told me.

"I should see, if Hanna is out of the shower. I'll see you guys, soon" Caleb winked at Aria, and Walked off into his room

"What was that all about?" I question, once Aria walked into our room. A hint of jealousy washed over me. When Aria didn't answered, I stopped her from walking to the suit cases. "Aria?"

"Ezra, it's nothing. Caleb just had a question for me that's it." Aria said squeezed my hand "I'm hungry, are you ready?" She grabbed her bag and the room key.

"What are you hiding from me?" I question her again. "I don't think I'm hungry anymore, why don't you go down."

"Ezra, come on" Aria looked at me with a slight hint of anger "you brought me an expensive ring, the least you can do is let me buy you dinner" Aria took hold of my hand, and dragged me out of the room.

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra's being a pain in the ass right now, and I'm enjoying every minute of it. It's like a big baby, who couldn't get what he wanted from the toy store.

When Ezra and I made our way, downstairs we wanted a few minutes and were joined by the rest of the group. Caleb looked at me and smiled, and then Hanna looked at me and winked. I'm guessing Caleb filled her in on my plan, I'm just hoping the restaurant we're going to can pull it off. the women at the front desk said, that they usually book it way ahead. But she was able to pull a few strings, and got us a table for 8. once we get to the restaurant, Caleb and Hanna will come into play.

We ended up walking to the restaurant, and checked in. I smiled at Ezra, and he just looked around the restaurant completely ignoring me. I linked my arm around his, as the group went ahead. I wanted Hanna and Caleb to get a head with my plan.

"what is wrong with you?" I asked in a clam voice

"Why are you hiding crap from me?" Ezra hissed "I thought we were going to be honest with eachother? Does Caleb have a crush on you or something?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, trying to contame my laugher. "No. He just wanted some advise, about Hanna. And since she was in the shower, he came to me"

"You sure, that's it?" Ezra asked.

"Pretty sure" I answered and dragged, Ezra into the restaurant. I looked at hanna and she just wiggled her eyebrows at me.

Once we sat down, the waitress came over and introduced herself. The restaurant was beautiful, There's this huge aquarium filled with sharks and all kind of different tropical fish. They also had, divers in the tank. Doing shows, and feeding the fish.

Once dinner had arrived, the table made small talk. Everyone telling and talking about what they did and saw. Spencer and Toby, had ditched what they originally planned and ended up just renting a car and driving around the Island. Toby also said that Spencer, threw her sandwich at him because they got lost. But when they finally asked for directions, the guy laughed. And said as long as you see water, you could never get lost.

Emily and Samara, went to diamond head. They wanted to walk up the 1000 plus stairs that lead to the top of the monutain. They also showed us some pictures, of the whales that they saw. And the differents boats, while they were up there.

As for Hanna, Caleb, Ezra and I we all had plans to go shopping. But we didn't have anything to show for it, but Ezra's ring. Which I still say, I've could have gotten a better one knowning Ezra spent over 20 grand on it.

"Is there a Mr. Fitz at the table?" The hostess asked us, breaking us from our conversation.

"Yes, is everything okay?" Ezra turned in his seat and asked.

"Well, not really. We need your help"

**Ezra's POV:**

"My help?" I asked not knowing what was happening "May I ask with what?"

"Well, a few people came up to us. They said you always wanted to go diving, and due to your extremly over protected fiancee' you didn't get your chance." At this point I looked at Aria, who was smiling away. "We don't usually do this, but they talked to the owner and made him a deal he couldn't refuse so lets go."

"Your crazy Aria, When did you do this?" I asked as I stood up.

Aria shrugged and looked at the table, who were all laughing "Have fun okay, at least this way I know the shark wont eat you." She smiled.

I shook my head and followed the girl, to the elevator. And up to the top of the tank "So how many people did this?"

"Not many, it's very rare. The owner doesn't want untrained people in the tank, but your fiancee really loves you. She is very determine to get what she wanted."

The woman told me, as I was putting on the wet suit. "So the sharks in here?"

"They are very well fed, you don't have to worry. Just don't step on the sting ray, or they'll get you in a heart beat." I tensed up at this point "Don't worry, you'll be fine. This slate is for you, you can write what you please on it."

Once everything was put together, and I had the wet suit on. Toby and Caleb joined me."What's going on?" I question, and noticed they were also putting on wet suits.

"Were going with you. You didn't think ya'll have all the fun now did you?" Caleb laughed.

"Yeah man, we also pulled a few strings. I'm going to ask spencer to Marry me. Right now!" Toby said in excitement.

"What? Are you serious? I thought you wanted to wait till college was over?" So many question were flowing though my mouth.

Toby and Caleb laughed "Yeah that's the plan, but we can have this long enagement I don't mind." Toby smiled and the women handed him the same writing slate as me. "I'm excited for this, I'm shaking"

"It's a rush, believe me. But you'll get over it the second she say's yes" I told him and at the count of three was all jumped into the water.

It was magically, having all these tropical fish swimming around us. Being able to actually touch the shark and not worry about being eaten by it. Aria was right, this is so much better then what I wanted to do. Which was go into a shark cage, in the middle of the ocean and look at them.

The three of us swam around, going from one reef to the other. Until we finally found the table where the girls were at. Aria mindlessly laughing, with them. And taking a few pictures. Toby looked at me, and gave me a thumbs up. He wrote, on his slate. MARRY ME? Aria, saw us and motioned for spencer to look.

When spencer caught side of us, she spit her drink all over hanna. I started to chuckle, and almosted choked on my restporator.

"YES" Spencer screamed, and the only reason I knew that, was because everyone turned to look at her.

"On my slate I wrote. Forever and always, thank you!" To aria, she blew a kiss in my direction. And the three of us made it back to the surface.

**Aria's POV:**

Ezra and the guys made it back to the table, with grins the size of the world on their faces. Spencer and Toby embraced each other, working their way into a full on make out session. Caleb and Hanna smiled, she knew Caleb would have a great time. Ezra picked me off my chair and sat me in his lap "I'm so sorry, I thought you and Caleb was having-"

I cut him off placing a chasted kiss to his lips "You have nothing to worry about, I only have eyes for one man." I whispered into his ear, and when I was done I gave it a little nibble.

"Aria, you know I can't resist you when you do that." Ezra moaned out

"I know, but it's fun." I giggled and the owner came up.

"Ms. Montgomery?" He smiled at me "You have know Idea how happy I am, that you could fill in on such short notice."

"What is he talking about?" Ezra question.

"Can I have a minute, then the girls and I will be right there" I said and he nodded. "when you took a nap, I wanted to do something special. So the woman at the front desk told me about this place. And when she mention about the tank, I had asked if you could dive in it, considering how much I don't want you in the open water." Ezra chuckled "She got hold of the owner, and he shut me down. Telling me the million reason's why he can't allow it, and How busy he was trying to find a performer for the night. So I made him a deal, I told him. If he was to make an acception and allow you to dive for just an hour, then I'll perform for the restaurant, but I'm only doing two songs."

Ezra kissed my lips and looked into my eyes lovingly "Your amazing you know that, but can I ask you something?"

I nodded "You can ask me anything"

"Don't get mad, but what are you proforming? Can you even sing?" Ezra asked curious.

Hanna choked on her water, and Spencer turned to look at Ezra in shock. Emily just giggled "No I'm not that good, that's why I need the girls." I turned and gave the girls a wink.

"It's okay, you'll be amazing." Ezra told me and the girls and I went back stage.

As the girls and I went back stage, everyone gave me a confused look "Aria, we didn't know we had to go upstage with you?" Spencer was the first to voice out

"I know, but please you know I have stage fright I don't want to do this alone." I begged, and gave a little pout

"Aria, I love you and all. But this is crazy, what are we going to do?" Emily shook her head.

"Remember the 7th grade, talent show?" I smiled as Hanna's eyes went wide.

"Please don't take me back to that..." Hanna laughed "It was so embrassing, I almost fell off stage."

"Please hanna, you'll sing and the rest of us will do back ground."

"What about the second song?" Emily said

"I'll sing that one solo, just please do this for me?"

"Alright, I'm in." Spencer pulled me in for a hug "Me too" Emily Joined in

"What do you say Han, I can't do this without you"

"Okay, I'm in. But you owe me big time."

"Alright, are you ladies ready?" I nodded and he handed over the mic's "No sexy dancing, and for the love of god please hit your notes."

"Then I think Aria should sing" Hanna said "You know this is not the seventh grade, and I'm bound to mess up."

"Hanna, your fabulous. Your not going to mess up" I tried to reassure her

"NO Aria, I can't. I'm Sorry, but you'll have to sing."

"Fine, just please come on stage with me" I asked Hanna, Spencer and Emily was already down for it.

Hanna nodded "Of course, I might not sing lead. But I sure as hell ain't missing this spot light." She giggle and the rest of us took in deep breaths

"Here goes nothing" We walked out to the curtains just as the owner was making his announcement.

**Ezra's POV:**

"Have any of you, heard them sing before?" I asked the table once the girls left, I didn't want Aria making a fool out of herself.

"Hanna likes, to put on her Ipod in and thinks she can sing" Caleb laughed

"Spencer hum's a lot, but she can carry a tone" Toby smiled

"Emily, well actually. I've never heard Emily sing, or anything. But I'm sure she'll try her best"

"Aria, hum's too. But it's always a little off key, so I'm a little nervous and confused as to why she would agree to something like this" I said to them and took a sip of my water.

"Dude, Aria has a set of lungs. If she sing's off key, there must be a reason behind that" Toby told me.

"What? I'm pretty sure your mistaken"

"No, I'm not. She did the talent show in 7th grade, and Hanna almost fell of stage." Caleb started laughing. "And Aria stole the show. You should tell her, about the home video Ella has of her."

I sat there shock, everytime were in the car. Aria sing's off, and it's a little annoying. "I have to hear it to believe it" I said and turned my attention to the stage.

"Alright, my orignal performer couldn't make it here tonight. But don't be alarmed, I do have a group of women willing to perform for you. So please give a round of hands. To these brave women..." The owner announced

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily came on stage. Hanna did her little wave to the crowd and the rest of us shook our heads.

"Thank you for that introduction" Spencer spoke into the mic "Although we haven't done this in years. We made a little deal, so we have to sing."

"We will try our best, now to break your ears" Emily smiled and waved over to our table.

Aria glanced over to me and gave me a wink before, hearing the music. It looked like she was staged fright. But I didn't blame her, the place is packed.

_"Oh baby, baby" Aria shaked out._

_"Oh baby, baby"_

_"Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know, that something was it right here"_

"Aria is really nervous, are you sure it was her that stoled that seventh grade talent show?" I teased

"Just give her time, she'll open up." Toby said, and I contiune to watch

_"My loneliness is killing me I must confess I still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit my willy one more time"_

_" Oh baby baby how was I supposed to know Oh pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go "_

"I'm still not seeing it man." I said, and turned to face Toby.

"Dude. Where's you faith. And plus I must say this is the song from seventh grade" Toby and the rest of us laughed "But She's doing a pretty good job."

"Yeah, I'll give her credit for that" I smiled and turned back to Aria and the girls

Aria sang, the last of the notes. And some of the crowd clapped, I cheered as loud as I could, along with the table. The song was bad, and I hope Aria didn't get her hopes up. But theres still one more song so, I hope she does well on that one.

"I don't know what happen?" Toby said "she was great in seventh grade" He shrugged his shoulders. "maybe she could sense you'r negativiy"

"I doubt that... You think?" I asked after a while

"Yeah!" The table exclaimed "Well I'm sorry, it's just I've heard Aria sing so I'm going with that"

"So that wasn't what I was expecting, but we do have another number. Please keep in mind I am not a professional." Aria glanced my way "Honey, this one's for you." She gave me another wink. And the song started it was "From this Moment"

**_"From this moment life has begun, From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on"_**

**_"From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on"_**

My Jaw hung wide, at this point. "I told you Ezra, Aria is awesome." Toby patted my back

**"_I give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you"_**

_**"From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on"** _

Aria Had gotten off stage, and walked over to me. Pulling me to the center of the floor. She was serenating me, it front of all these people. I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek. I felt like an ass for doublting her abilitly. She is a wonder woman.

**_"You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you"_**

**_"From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment I will love you as long as I live From this moment on"_**

* * *

><p>OKay I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope the extra long chapter helps for my lack. I know I have mistakes, but I'm working on it. Please Review thank you!<p>

Tonights episode was awesome, I'm so happy that Ezria came out of their shell. I think this was the best episode yet of season.


	10. Chapter 10

**WOW, it's been months since I last updated this story. And I was thinking of just letting it go. And I'm still thinking about doing just that. I can't believe that I was stuck for so long, I mean major writers block and I still have it.**

**So I am so so so sorry if this chapter really sucks, I tried my best to make it sound a little interesting.**

**Ezra's POV:**

Aria and I pulled away, as the girls ran up to us. "You were wonderful, I'm so so sorry I ever doubted you" I apologized

"It's alright, I know I sing off key in the car and stuff. But I didn't want you to be intimated by me" Aria bit her lip as she hinted a smirk

"Hey, that would never happen. You have talent Aria, you should be singing your heart out" I told her.

"That was remarkable" A voice chimed from the back of me

"Thank-you, Sir." Aria smiled

"Do you mind, giving it another go?" He pleaded with Aria as she just giggled.

"Go ahead" I pushed her gently and saw Aria shake her head. "No, Thank you though. It was an amazing opportunity." Aria shook his hand and took hold of mines.

"Who's up for some night seeing? We really haven't done that much as a group?"

"That's because you and Ezra spend all your time in the room" Hanna giggled giving Emily a high five.

"That's not true" I defended us as we walked back to the table, where Toby and Caleb were.

"Great Job Aria, for a second I thought you were pulling a talent show all over again." Toby chuckled.

"I was at first, but that was just because I was nervous. I never thought I would be doing something like that any time soon." Aria admitted and looked up at me "But Ezra's worth it." I bent down and gave her a gently kiss.

"I love you" I smiled as Aria returned the words. "So, let's get out of here." I suggested and grabbed Aria coat and purse.

We walked out of the restaurant after paying, and wonder about the crowd. Even for a week day the streets were still full of performers and lot's of art's and crafts. Aria stopped at mostly every single one of them, picking up little nick knacks. While I just stayed behind and admired her for the side.

We then moved to another store, it was full of board shorts and white t-shirts, a store called elephant walk. "It's not really my kind of place, but I do love the horses on this shirt." Spencer said as she held it up from everyone to see. It really didn't have any color to it, just the outline of the horse and a few trees in the background.

"Ms, if you hold the shirt under this light here it'll bring out the colors. All of our shirts and most of our board shorts react to sun light. Let me show you" The woman got a shirt off the rack and held it under the light.

"Oh, that's so pretty." Hanna squealed and took several shirts off the rack just so she could do it.

"We also have hair clips, plumeria and butterflies if you are interested." The woman offered and gestured to the counter.

"Thank you, I think you just made my fiance'' night." I chuckled and picked up one of the butterflies and gently placed it in Aria hair. "Perfect."

Aria rolled her eyes and took it out of her hair. "I wonder what color is it?" She placed it under the light and it turned out to be purple, with black lining. "I love it, please put it back in my hair?" Aria gave it back to me as I nodded and placed it right above her ear.

"We'll take all the color's" I whispered knowing Aria wouldn't be able to chose just one.

"You don't have to do that" Aria swatted my arm and placed a few more hair clip's onto the counter. "I'll pay for it. Why don't you go look around or something?"

I shook my head "That's okay. You know me, I'm more of long pants kind of guy" I smirked and gave her a little wink.

Aria pulled me down to her level and whispered in my ear. "Not, when were in bed." She gave my ear a little nibble and walked away, with a little sway to her hips.

I moaned "Your bad."

"You two look perfect together, we really don't get to see it. Usually the couples that come around here, only act it out." The clerked rolled her eyes, "But all of you look genuinely in love. It's so cute."

"Thank you," I smiled handing her my card.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV:<strong>

I started to browse around the store, ignoring the many cries that Hanna was letting out because Caleb refused to carry anymore of her bags.

This store was small but it seemed to hold a lot of the Hawaiian nick knacks, it's a really small and simple store. That's the best way I could describe it.

"I think that clerk is pulling a fast one on Ezra," Hanna, whispered into my ear.

"What are you talking about?" I arched an eyebrow.

"She just handed him, her number." Hanna, looked me in the eyes, But Ezra's told her no.

I laughed, "Well, who wouldn't want Ezra to call them. I mean look at his butt." I bit my lip as I turned around and eyed him out. "He's perfect." I smiled and walked over to him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked taking his hand in mines, "You've been here for far too long, I just want too-"

"Aria" Ezra looked at me with a firm eye.

"I'm sorry, but I just want to rib you all apart. You know what I mean right?" I asked the clerk with a grin the size of mars.

"Yeah, I think I have a vague Idea." She winked at us, "You two have a great night." She waved at us once more before I pulled Ezra out the door.

Ezra started to laughed as we walked out the door and I looked up at him confused, "I love seeing you Jealous." He smirked and lifted me up so I was being carried bridal style, "It brings a new twinkle in your eyes." He kissed my nose.

"Shut up, and put me down." I smacked his arm, "That chick was totally hitting on you, and she gave you her number."

"That wasn't her number, it was a number to a restaurant that had the best lobsters in town. She told me in order to get in, I had to make a reservation." He chuckled, and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"A... A restaurant?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I giggled and shook my head at the same time, "But Hanna told me you turned her down."

"No, she asked me if I had any allergic to seafood. I told her no," He chuckled and we both spun around when Caleb and Hanna walked up to us. "Thanks Hanna." Ezra smiled, "You made this night very interesting."

"What are you talking about?" She looked between us.

I smacked Hanna in the arm, "Ezra and that clerk wasn't flirting you dodo." I shook my head, "You made me look like a fool"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't say Ezra was flirting, I said that the clerk was. And believe me I know flirting when I see it." She smirked back, "I do it all the time."

"Excuse me?" Caleb stepped back, "When?"

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Please, I do it all the time. How else am I supposed to get great deals from male-salesman?" She chuckled, "Besides, you love that new Michael Kors wallet we scored."

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck, "I need something to drink."

* * *

><p>As the night came to an end, the eight of us started to make our way to our respective rooms. After having such a powerful day in Hawaii, I felt as if our time here wasn't long enough. There was so much to do and only staying four days couldn't bring us to enjoy all of Hawaii's nature.<p>

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Ezra asked me coming into bed, "We can go hiking?"

"Really?" I arched an eyebrow and climbed on top of him, "I rather get sweaty in bed." I started to kiss his neck.

"Aria," He moaned, "I think you think about SEX way to much."

I sat back and looked at him like he was out of his mind, "Are you serious?"

"No, because I can go for hours. But I don't want you to think that all I want is sex from you."

I rolled my eyes, getting off of him. "Well, I don't." I sighed, "I just want to spend every second with you."

"Were going to get Married, were going to have Children. I promise we have the rest of our lives." He kissed my lips, inching himself closer to me, "And I love you."

"I love you, too." I smiled making our kisses deeper "And one more thing," I said pulling away. "I want to make love to you, not just have SEX"

Ezra smiled, "That sound's much better." He climbed onto me and that's how we spent the rest of the night. Naked and one with each other.


End file.
